zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fluff
Fluff is an alternate canon story by PrinceBalto. Premise Judy is now pregnant with her and Nick's first child, and things have been relatively crazy, including a move from their apartment to an actual house in a nearby neighborhood. Now, one evening, Nick and Judy discuss the past, present and future. The child she carries is Hunter. Story Judy sighed. So much had changed. She was thrilled, as she was now not just Nick Wilde's wife, but also the mother of his unborn child. Yes, she and her husband were to be parents. However, that news had caused much change in their lives. They had had to buy an actual home and move out of their apartment after just one year. It had been stressful, but now, they were moved into their new home. Judy sighed as she sat with Nick in the living room. "Hard to believe that so much has changed," she said, remembering everything that had gone on. Nick turned his attention from the TV to her. "It was needed, cottontail. Our child is a blessing, but we needed to do this," he said. Judy put a hand on his shoulder. "I know, but it's just kind of shocking," she replied. Nick then focused his attention on his wife's belly and leaned in, giving it a kiss. Judy then leaned back on the couch. For a long moment, she pictured herself as a mother. The thoughts filled her with joy. It wasn't like she was inexperienced in raising children. As a girl, she had helped to babysit her siblings as the family grew, and the neighbors' kids as well. However, due to her wanting to be the best she could be in that role, she had spoken to her mother Bonnie and Nick's mother Marian, on the matter. Both of them had told Judy what a great mother she would be. "I want to be the best mother I can be," she said. Nick smiled. "Cottontail, you're going to be a great mother. Any child would be lucky to have you as their mother," he said. Judy hugged him. She hadn't know that it was possible for her to have a child with a predator. It would be the first predator/prey child in the history of Zootopia. "Oh my sly fox, you always know what to tell me," she said. Nick smiled and kissed her head. "I love you, Fluff. I have since the moment I saw you, and I always will," he said. Judy smiled. "What do you remember about meeting me?" she asked. Nick nodded. "Being in that alley and being asked by a certain beautiful bunny cop if I needed help," he replied. Judy smiled. "Do you know what I remember?" she asked. Nick held her. "Remind me," he said. Judy nodded. "Very well. I remember a handsome and sly fox with vibrant green eyes offering to help me when Chief Bogo was about to fire me the first time," she said, then kissing him. Nick gave her a kiss in return. "We were made for each other," he told her. Judy nodded. "I am yours forever, Nick Wilde," she said. Nick continued holding her. "And I am yours forever, Judy Wilde," he answered. They couldn't wait for their baby to come. Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Romantic fics Category:Stories where Judy is pregnant Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:PrinceBalto's alternate Zootopia continuity